


Spotlight

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [26]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Poor knowledge of Iron Man Villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought when he agreed to cover a shift for Rachel at the Spotlight diner that he was in for a quiet night with Kurt and Santana.  Unfortunately an old enemy of his father had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author's Notes: It's been a long time since I have posted anything. I am not even sure if anyone really reads or are into these stories anymore but oh well. This one has been a WIP for a long time now. I just couldn't seem to get it right. Still not sure if I have to be honest. As always it is not strictly necessary for you to read the others but there are some minor mentions to past plot points so if that bothers you I suggest you start at the beginning of the series.

**Spotlight**

**Disclaimer** : As always not mine, just borrowing them.

***

Blaine sighed heavily slouching against the retro lighted counter of the Spotlight Diner. Glancing at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few minutes he groaned out loud and dropped his head to rest on top of his arms.

When he had agreed to cover a midnight shift for Rachel due to a last minute Funny Girl meeting bright and early the next day this was definitely not what he had in mind. When she had come to him begging him to cover for her having not found anyone else who could or would cover the shift she had quickly promised him that it was always very slow during the overnight shifts and usually they ended up talking at the counter while doing tedious things such as filling the salt and pepper shakers the entire time. It was the restaurant's policy to always have a minimum of 3 wait staff working at any given point during they day so while technically he was approved to work the emergency shift for Rachel, her boss had made it clear that he wasn’t an employee and therefore would not be paid. In fact he was under strict instructions to minimize his interactions with the customers and stay close to the counter.

His role in the diner tonight was largely ceremonial.

Blaine however had cheerfully agreed to her pleas knowing that Kurt was also scheduled to work that night. Of course his vision for the shift had included romantic duets and make out sessions before going home and curling up in each others arms to sleep.

Not the mind-numbing boredom he was actually experiencing.

Naturally in reality the diner had been unusually busy and so far Blaine had spent most of his time sitting at the counter watching Kurt and Santana run around dealing with the customers. Even now when a lull had finally come and all the customers had left Blaine still sat at the counter listening to Kurt and Santana argue loudly in the back about whose turn it was to do the hourly cleaning check on the washrooms.

Blaine shifted in his seat so that he was resting his head on the palm of his hand. With the other hand he absentmindedly tapped out a melody he had been playing with on the piano earlier. Of course when he had mentioned he would be “working” a shift at the Diner to his father, he had been less than amused when Tony had spent the rest of the evening snorting with laughter. Not wanting to give his dad the satisfaction of an “I told you” speech Blaine had already in his boredom made up and rehearsed the lie he was going to tell Tony when he asked about how it went later.

Really part of Blaine was just thankful the man had obviously decided to not come to the dinner to mock them during the shift in the first place. He was even more thankful he didn't bring the other Avengers with him to do so. It was early yet though...

Blaine sighed heavily once more.

Never again was he going to agree to cover a shift of Rachel’s without at least getting paid for the misery.

The light tinkling of the bells on the door roused Blaine from his daydream. Lifting his head and looking to the door he saw a large man wearing almost all black standing there taking in his surroundings before his eyes landed expectantly on the former Warbler.

Blaine frowned to himself and looked back towards the doors separating the front and back of the diner to see if either Kurt or Santana had heard the bells ring. When the arguing only got louder he shrugged to himself, grabbed a menu and hopped off his stool intent on seating the customer before going back and hauling one of them out of the fight to deal with the man.

“Welcome to the Spotlight Diner. My name is Blaine and I’ll be seating you tonight. Would you like a table or a booth?” He said putting on his best smile knowing the man could easily hear Kurt and Santana arguing in the back.

“That depends. I’m trying to figure out if I am in the right place.” The man said looking Blaine up and down.

“Oh are you meeting somebody?” Blaine said his smile dropping.

“You can sort of put it that way.”

“We haven’t had anyone come in lately but maybe you could describe them and I could tell you if they were here earlier?” Blaine said trying to be helpful.

“Sure. Short. Hazel eyes. Black hair gelled down most of the time. Goes by the name Blaine Anderson. He is the son of Tony Stark. You actually match his description perfectly.”

“I don’t understand. Do I know you?” Blaine said confused and concerned taking a cautionary step backwards.

“No. But I know who you are and more importantly my Boss knows your dad. He sent me in here to collect you. Seems to think that you are the key to getting your father to do something for him.” The man said reaching behind his back and pulling out a gun.

“I… I don’t know what you are talking about.” Blaine said backing away some more while sparing a fast glance towards the back.

“Look kid we have done our research and know a lot about you so we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” The man said advancing on Blaine. “For instance I know those two back there are very good friends of yours. If you don’t come with me quietly who knows what could happen to them tonight.”

Blaine froze on the spot sheer terror coursing through his body.

If he didn’t cooperate Kurt could get hurt again or worse killed. He had promised himself after what happened at Stark Tower a few months earlier that he would never intentionally put Kurt or one of their friends in danger again. But if he could help it he was also not going to stand by and let himself get kidnapped again either. Just as he was weighing his options and whether or not he could get Kurt, Santana as well as himself to safety two things happened in quick succession.

The time he had spent hesitating was enough for the man to close the distance between the two of them and grab Blaine harshly around the bicep.

At the same time Kurt and Santana finally emerged from the back.

“Blaine? Who are you talking to? Do we have customers?” Kurt’s voice asked from behind him.

“What the frack?” Blaine heard Santana say before the man spun him around and pulled Blaine close to him jamming the gun into his side.

“Carefully now.” The man said and Blaine could see the duo looks of alarm on his friend’s faces as they stopped dead in their tracks.

“Now raise your hands and slowly come out from behind the counter.” The man said pushing the gun harder into Blaine’s side causing the singer to wince in pain.

“Let him go.” Kurt said determinedly.

Following his recovery from the incident at Stark Tower Kurt had decided to approach the Captain asking for some pointers on self defense should he ever find himself in a similar situation. It had been much to Blaine's bemusement since he had been certain at the time that Kurt would break up with him saying that he couldn't handle him being Iron Man's son after all. Yet after several self defense and training sessions Kurt had proven himself a very capable student complete with more self confidence and a new body that both boys were enjoying the benefits of.

“No can do. Now do as I say or I will put a bullet first in him then in the two of you.”

“Kurt please.” Blaine said in a small voice recognizing the familiar stubborn set of Kurt’s face.

After a few anxious moments Blaine watched as Kurt’s posture slumped dejectedly before he nodded, raised his hands and started walking slowly around the counter with Santana following closely behind.

“That’s enough. Get on your knees. Hands behind your heads.” The man said as the pair reached the middle of the counter. “Is there anyone else here?”

“Just one cook but he stepped out about five minutes ago for a break and isn’t coming back for at least another fifteen minutes.” Kurt answered kneeling down and moving his hands behind his head as he was asked.

“Do you have any phones on you?”

“No.” Santana said quickly mirroring Kurt’s pose. “We aren’t allowed to carry them on our shift. They are in our lockers.”

“Ok good.” The man said after eying them for several long tense moments. “No one has to get hurt here tonight so this is what is going to happen. Blaine and I…” The man said jabbing the gelled hair boy in the side again “are going to leave. You two are going to stay like that for the next ten minutes until we are away from here safe and sound. If you move an inch I will know. Got it?”

When both teens had nodded the man started pulling Blaine backwards towards the door.

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled frantically going to get up causing the man to move the gun to Blaine’s head.

“It’s going to be ok. Just do what he says.” Blaine said keeping eye contact with his fiancé until he was pulled out the door and could no longer see him.

***

Blaine blinked in bewilderment as he was pulled from the Spotlight diner out onto the streets of New York and was met with the sight of a black stretch limo waiting at the curb.

"Pretty fancy for a kidnapping don't you think?" Blaine said with as much trade mark Stark sass as he could.

"Shut up kid."

Blaine allowed himself to be pulled over to the limo hoping that once the man left him alone he would be able to pull off one of those cool movie moves like escaping through the door while they were stopped at a red light or something.

When they reached the limo the man opened the back door and pushed the singer into the car harshly causing Blaine to fall to the floor of the backseat while the man slammed the door loudly behind him. Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees Blaine saw a fancy pair of shoes right next to his hands. Realizing he wasn't alone he quickly scrambled away from the person. With no other choice he settled himself on the seats deep into the limo as far away as possible from the stranger and unfortunately his only method of escape. He sat in silence staring at the man in front of him.

"Hello." The man said pleasantly enough as if he hadn't just randomly kidnapped someone after a few moments of silence.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh of course how foolish of me not to introduce myself. My name Tiberius Stone. I am a old... friend of your father's. You must be Blaine Stark."

"It's Anderson actually." Blaine said glaring.

"Naturally. Easier to hide in plain sight if you use your mother's last name. Of course that doesn't stop those determined to get information. I know quite a bit about you. We have been keeping tabs on you for some time now. Graduated from High School in Lima, Ohio. Just recently moved to New York to attend NYADA. Great school by the way you must be very talented."

"What do you need me for?"

"You are going to help me get your father to cooperate."

"It's been my experience you can't make my dad do anything he doesn't want to do." Blaine said with a glare.

"I think you might find with your... help he will be a little easier to persuade." Stone said confidently.

"You'd be surprised." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"I do apologize for this though. I was hoping it wouldn't come down to having to involve you but your father has been resistant to all the other threats I have made." Stone said putting on an obviously fake remorseful face.

"What do you want from him anyway?" Blaine said trying to sound calm.

"Your father and grandfather took something from me a very long time ago ruining my family company while bringing Stark Industries to life in the process. Naturally Blaine, I want revenge. What better way to get revenge then to take his youngest son?" Stone said smoothly.

"This will just make him angry. It won't help you get what you want." Blaine said frowning.

"We'll see." Stone said with a creepy smile. "You just do what you are told and depending on if your father cooperates we hopefully won't have to hurt you too much."

Suddenly there were two loud bangs from up front that managed to shake the car, sending it screeching to a stop. Blaine having never put on a seat belt when he was thrown into the car was forced to throw out his arms to brace his hands on the seat to keep himself from flying.

“What the hell was that?” Tiberius Stone said turning to look out the left side window.

In the next few seconds life speed up around Blaine as he watched the limo door get ripped open and Tiberius Stone yanked from inside the vehicle. Paralyzed with fear Blaine sat still listening to the muffled yelling and screaming from just outside the limo. Unsure if this new threat was worse than the old one Blaine huddled as far back in the limo as he could. He debated whether he should be trying to get to the other side door of the limo and attempting to run to safety.

Before he could come to a decision all noise outside of the limo stopped and a large shadow caused by the light from a street lamp cast in across the backseat through the open door. Blaine held his breath for several terrifying seconds hoping that who or whatever it was outside didn’t realize he was still in the car.

In the next moment however he was left reeling as his brain registered the red and gold colour of his dad’s Iron Man mask coming in through the door before the face plate slid up to reveal his dad’s worried but smiling face.

“Hey kiddo. Gonna come out of there any time soon?”

“Dad?” Blaine moved clumsily towards his dad on wobbly legs launching himself into his arms as soon as he was close enough trembling slightly as the adrenaline in his body started to wear off.

“Hey Kiddo. It's ok, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Tony said hugging Blaine close.

“Yeah I know. I’m just… being stupid. I don’t know.”

“Not stupid. You are allowed to be scared Blaine. Honestly if you didn’t get scared at these things anymore I would be more worried. But hey they didn’t even get ten blocks with you this time. That’s got to be a new record.” Tony said with a hint of a smile. Blaine nodded and pulled away.

“How did you know?” Blaine asked looking around. He could see the bodies of Stone and his two henchmen laying a short distance away bruised, bloodied and unconscious but apparently still breathing.

“Let’s just say Kurt is never again allowed to complain about how I invaded his privacy when I stole his phone and installed an open communication link with Jarvis.”


End file.
